Electric arc furnaces and other metallurgical vessels produce large quantities of polluting gases and particulates which must be controlled and treated before discharge into the atmosphere. In order to insure that the furnace is operated in accordance with environmental regulations, various furnace parameters must be measured and recorded. For example, the Environmental Protection Agency requires that records be maintained of the pressure within electric arc furnaces. In order to monitor such pressure, a pressure probe couples the pressure measuring device to an opening in the furnace. This subjects the probe to the highly hostile atmosphere existing within the furnace. For example, furnace temperatures may exceed 3000.degree. F. and molten material such as slag may be splashed against the probe during furnace operations. Another hazard encountered by such probes is radiation emanating directly from the arcs generated when the furnace electrodes are energized. As a result of these hazards, pressure probes in electric arc furnaces are a high maintenance item. For this reason, a pressure probe which does not require maintenance more often than the normal furnace maintenance cycle is highly desirable.